Hard Rain -1/5: Milltown
The Milltown is the first map of the Hard Rain campaign. The Survivors realize that they do not have enough gas to make it to New Orleans. Virgil drops the Survivors off at a Burger Tank, tasking them to retrieve some gas from the nearby gas station. However, once the Survivors get to the gas station, it has been depleted of all fuel and the only remaining gas is two miles away. The Survivors must walk across yards and through homes, paying close attention to the landmarks while fighting the Infected. They walk past a playground, a garage sale and then eventually find a road that leads to a nearby safe room. Campaign Notes * The Burger Tank has 4 first-aid kits plus a medical station that may yield additional medkits. However, a tooltip warns the Survivors to leave some supplies for the return trip, as they will eventually return to the Burger Tank during the finale. ** However, even if the Survivors take all the medkits in the safe room, there will still be two medkits when you return to this chapter. * A playground can be found in this level, but it is only littered with the corpses of the Common Infected, leaving it up to question on what happened to the children of the town. However, according to the writing outside the gas station safe room on Mill Escape, a lot of the town evacuated with their kids and dogs. This explains why there are no children or dog infected despite there being a playground in the campaign. * It starts raining as soon as the Survivors pass the empty gas station. * The presence of the Worker Infected is explained about half way through the level, when the player pass by a partially destroyed construction site. * At the beginning of the level, there will be a house with two block doors. It later serves as a Safe Room in Return to Town, after the barricades have fallen off. * The Survivors have a conversation at the beginning of the chapter regarding a 'gun bag' that Nick forgot to bring with them. This is one of the only campaigns where it is explicitly stated why the Survivors do not have the supplies from the last campaign. It is implied in other campaigns that the Survivors lost their equipment in a helicopter crash or something similar to that. * When passing the house that serves as the safe room for the finale, AI Survivors, as well as idle human players, may reach through the wall of the house, getting the Tier 2 weaponry that has already spawned in the room, as well as first aid kit if they do not already have one. * A Tank tends to spawn somewhere near the playground, usually right before or after it. * There are several places where both Tier 1 and 2 weapons can be found, such as the bathroom of the first house you can go through, the pink house near the safe room, and the garage sale. Category:Hard Rain Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Chapters